


Better Off All Alone

by Senpaix (wooaest)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, also yeah oc, dont know if its gonna be romantic or not, guzma is probably ooc whoops, more tags will be added when the story progresses, sorry i love this cotton ball, written by a person which native tounge isnt english so yeah enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooaest/pseuds/Senpaix
Summary: I'm better off all alone. x x x He had his hands digged deep into the pockets of his pants, stroking the Pokéballs he had stored there with his index. The male grumbled a little while he walked down the path. Again he was defeated by this stupid child Sun - who in the world called their child like that? As if that wasn't bad enough it happend right before the eyes of his men. x x x Guzma & OC ; I'm not a native to the English language, so please keep that in mind.





	Better Off All Alone

The had sun just set, illuminating Alola in soft light. One could hear the cries of different Pokémon in the distance which also made the scenario quite appealing. The people on the streets all had a light smile on their lips as well. It was difficult not to since it was such a stunning view that nothing else was possible. 

Except for him. 

He had his hands dug deep into the pockets of his pants, stroking the Pokéballs he had stored there with his index. The male grumbled a little while he walked down the path. Again he was defeated by this stupid child Sun - who in the world called their child like that? And as if that wasn't bad enough, it happened right before the eyes of his men. 

 

"Bullshit", he growled, pulling his own white hair with his hand a little. That brat only won because he stood up with the wrong foot. Right after he woke up the kitchen caught fire - thanks to one clumsy grunt and his Salandit - and since then Plum bugged him to repair it. Why him? For once, it wasn't his fault this time! Gosh, how he hated that woman with a passion sometimes. Although she was one of the few people Guzma would call a friend. Even when the boss of Team Skull seemed rather brutal and cold, he had a soft heart when surrounded with the right people. His gang, for example. They were a big family made out of outcasts, who had no other place to go. They all became useless to their former relationships - failures even. That was the one thing they all had in common they all were failures and no out stander broke through the facade they had put up. 

 

Again the male growled, sat down on the edge of a cliff. Guzma let his legs swing in the air, he looked at the sea which now changed its colour due to the sun. For a short period of time, Guzma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

 

"Guzma, what are ya doin?", he asked himself, clenching his fist and hitting the ground. He hissed a quietly as small stones drilled themselves into his flesh. He welcomed the pain in a screwed up way. It distracted him from the fact that he lost again to that weird, silent child. That never changed their facial expression; always the same stupid, shitty smile. 

 

He continued to hit the ground; imagining Sun's face there. He wanted that fucking smile gone for good. It frustrated him so much, especially since it seemed that the fucking brat defeated him and his beloved Pokémon with ease even though he trained them everyday. 

 

But that wasn't enough. It never was, no matter what he did. He would keep being a failure, like always. So was his whole gang. What could they achieve? Nothing. That's just impossible. 

 

* * *

 

Guzma didn't know how much longer he sat there. The sun was long gone and his Pokémon were asleep in their balls. Only he sat there, his eyes still locked onto the water. 

After some time he heard a Pokémon in the distance, and... a human voice? He wasn't exactly sure since the waves beneath him made it difficult to hear properly. His hand was still bleeding, well, _again._ He still kept punching the ground when he got mad at himself. He played the fight with Sun over and over in his head, trying to find any mistakes he made. But there were none. He _was_ the strongest trainer in Alola, so why could that brat beat him who only had their Pokémon for a few weeks now? 

 

"Fucking shit", he hissed. Hitting the ground one last time before he slid down onto his back, bending one leg so that he was more comfortable. He looked into the night sky and clenched his jaw again and again, sometimes growling in the process. 

 

But soon his view was blocked by a Shiinotic. It bent over him it's eyes gleamed in a eerie way. Its probably got the ability illuminate. 

Guzma tilted his head a little, lifting his unharmed hand slowly to pet the Pokémon. The creature was confused for a short period of time, but then wiggled in joy. 

"Shiino!"

 

The male smiled lightly, but then blinked as he saw another shadow. He sat up straight and got up to his feet. The Shiinotic tottered over to the shadow. Because of the Shiinotic's light, he could see that it was most likely it's trainer. He grumbled shortly and turned , beginning to walk away at a slow pace. He just wanted to be alone. 

He didn't see that the Pokémon tugged on its trainers pants. Shiinotic had noticed his injuries and didn't want the man to be in pain. 

"Hey, wait please", he heard. Guzma rolled his eyes in annoyance, packing his hands into his pockets. 

"What? Have you gotten lost, doll?", he said insolently. He heard a sigh, then saw the Pokémon and trainer come towards him.

"Shi probably saw something and became worried", the trainer said and their Pokémon nodded. Since the Shiinotic had to look up, it's trainer's face became illuminated in a dim green. Guzma glanced at the stranger; it was a girl, probably around the same age as himself. Her hair was shorter than most other girls. She had a belt around her hips to which her Pokéballs were attached. Almost every kind of them hung there; Guzmas gaze traveled further downwards, he could see the black, floral patterned stockings that just went over her knees. He hummed, then looked to his injured hand in surprise. Shiinotic squeaked a little as it tugged at Guzma's hand with it's own fragile fingers - Well, it tried at least. Since Guzma wasn't exactly a small male. He sighed, then pulled his hand away without hurting the Pokémon. 

"Please, let me take a look at it." The girl asked with a soft voice. Guzma just scoffed and turned around again. 

The trainer clenched her fists, took a deep breath. 

"Mister, you've got these options: Either, you let your hand get infected and you can say good bye to it right now, or you'll be one lucky dude and everything's will turn out fine. But since I doubt that will happen, I want to take a look at it. You can go after that, but... I don't want it to get worse, if I there was something I could to to help."

After starting with a steady voice it became lower at her last sentence. Sad, even. Guzma furrowed his brows in confusion, hissed and threw his arms into the air. 

"If it'll make you happy, doll" he muttered, plopping down back onto the ground. With a small smile the stranger thanked him, took out a Pokéball and released the Pokémon inside. The Driftloon stretched a little, before it used lightning and illuminated the surroundings like it was told to. 

The girl knelt down and took the male's hand onto her lap so she could exactly see what he did to himself. 

Guzma was full of questions, due to a number of things. Why did she help him? Didn't she knew who he was? Why didn't she ask what he had done? She had to be curious, at the least.

He couldn't feel his pinky anymore. He guessed that wasn't exactly right. 

The girl turned Guzma's hand with a soft grip, looking at everything closely. She tried her best not to hurt him any further. After she got a rough overview, she unpacked the necessary things, like band aids, tweeters and disinfectant.

Meanwhile, Guzma closed his eyes and lied down once more. It... felt almost nice, to be touched like that. Frustrated by himself and stupid thought, he shook his head and let the stranger do her work. She picked out the smaller stones in the male's flesh and when it came to the bigger ones, she warned the male that it would hurt a little. Since her only response was a low growl, she shrugged and continued. The uncomfortable male just tensed up every now and then. It really was fortunate that the procedure was over quickly and she could disinfect the wounds. 

 

"Alrighty, done!" she said with a soft smile after putting the band aid around Guzmas hand, "You should go to a Pokémon center in the next town so nurse Joy can look over it, if you're able to."

Guzma again, grumbled a little but stood up rather quickly, scaring Pokémon and trainer in the process.

"Sorry"; he murmured, then bit his lip. Offering his hand to the girl. After all, it was the least he could do and helped her to stand up since she freed him from the pain. She thanked the taller one, calling Driftloon back into its Pokéball. After a short "bye" she just continued on her way - Guzma didn't know what her destination was though. 

"Hey", he then said, "what's ya name, doll?"

The stranger stopped and turned around, facing him. 

"Name's Mae", she happily answered and span around again, vanishing into the trees. Guzma looked in the direction she left for a short time and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Mae", he just said, before returning to the Shady House. 

* * *

The male simply ignored Plum and the all grunts on the way to his room. Guzma flopped onto his bed and got rid off his shoes. He crossed his arms behind his head, ignoring the dull pain in his right hand and glared at the ceiling. He was perplexed by the behavior of that Mae girl. She probably wasn't a local, otherwise she wouldn't have taken care of his injury. 

Everyone knew how Team Skull's leader was: short-tempered, violent and an excellent bug type trainer. A sweet girl such like Mae wouldn't dare being so calm in his presence, that's for sure. Except if her urge to help others twisted her thoughts around in such a way that she would do it regardless. Either way, Guzma didn't care about that. He just wanted to sleep. 

He threw a shoe to the light switch and it went dark. Soon, he had to take care of the generators, which he got from the  Æther Foundation. Otherwise they would be in darkness again. They didn't think about this particular detail when they took over Po Town. 

Again, he shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. Before he got rid of his clothes, he placed his shades and necklace next to the bed and his Pokéballs on top of it. 

 

* * *

 

"What?", he hissed as Plum woke him up rather roughly. 

"Shut up, Nanu's here"; she replied, unimpressed by the boss' outburst. 

"Couldn't that old bastard come later? Some homies are still asleep"; he growled as he put on some clothes. He blundered down the stairs, crossing his arms when he stood in the front door. 

"It's your fucking fault that ma eye bags are gonna become size of the moon", he said rudely to the police officer. Nanu had his usual unimpressed expression on his face. 

"Hmm.", was the only sound he made, looking at Guzma with his red eyes. 

"What gran'pa? I ain't got all the time in the world."

The older man just sighed. 

"A girl went missing. She arrived a week ago and should've stayed here until the next. Now she's gone and the only thing that we found was one of her Pokémon."

Guzma furrowed his brows, then grinded with his his teeth. 

"You thinking that I got that doll? Sorry, it's just us asshats here", he placed his hands on his hips, but blinked in surprise as he heard a weak "Shiinotic..." right behind Nanu. The poor Pokémon pressed itself to the officer's leg, as Guzma squatted. He knew his creature. It was the Pokémon that belonged to the weird girl from yesterday. He already forget their name. 

 

Carefully, he held his hand out and the Pokémon waddled towards him at a fast pace. It pressed itself against his body. 

"Tic... Shiino! Ti...", the Pokémon said sadly. It almost looked like it was crying. Guzma carefully stroked it's head, then looked up to Nanu. 

"Anything else?", he asked annoyed. 

"Just look around. The faster we find her, the better"; the older one replied before he turned around. Nanu expected Shiinotic to follow him but it looked like it wanted to stay with Guzma. It least it, appeared to. 

"Follow that old bast'rd", Guzma just grumbled and pointed to the police officer. He looked at the Pokémon, "ya don't wanna be here. No place is good for ya outside ya ball. Police station's much betta."

The Pokémon squeaked again and Guzma sighed.  

"A'ight, stay but if ya start shitting on that carpet, I'mma kill ya", the male grinned, lifting the Pokémon into his arms and closing the door behind him. 

 

Nanu had heard everything. A faint smile graced his lips as he realised the sweet side of Guzma. Maybe he wasn't as though as everyone thought.

**Author's Note:**

> 'sup  
> My first language isn't English, sorry for mistakes within the work, whoopsie.


End file.
